


Rhekker Chronicles

by sugarspice623



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarspice623/pseuds/sugarspice623
Summary: Connor and Ava weren't your typical love story: mortal enemies turned to casual lovers turned to a very serious relationship. But, they wouldn't have it any other way. This story is the kind they would want to tell their kids someday.
Relationships: Ava Bekker/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 3





	1. Your Touch is What I'm Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's on the night shift at Med and Ava's lonely. A night out at Molly's leads to her life hanging into balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I'm transferring my Rhekker story that I wrote on FF.net over here. There isn't enough stories written about them and that's sad because they deserved their happy ending together! The first two chapters of this story are a two shot that takes place in around season 4 of Med/7 of Fire/6 of PD because there's mentions of Kelly's dad dying. Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything affiliated with One Chicago or Chicago Med. That's the brainchild of the creative genius himself, Dick Wolf! I also do not own the song Comatose, where the lyrics for the chapter title come from. Property of the band Skillet right there!

Ava Bekker was all lonely in the condo that she shared with her boyfriend and fellow cardiothoracic surgeon, Connor Rhodes. He was working the night shift at Med, which wasn't his choice. Quite frankly, she was just as mad about it as he was. Being the only one in the condo got boring really quickly, so she decided to go hang out with some of her friends from Med, Firehouse 51, and District 21 at Molly's, which seemed to be the default place to meet up with each other lately. She went into the bedroom and got ready for Molly's. Once she was ready, she left the condo and went to go have fun, being sure to send a text to Connor on her way out.

* * *

Connor Rhodes was exhausted during his shift. It hadn't even been a full hour since he showed back up at the hospital on Lanik's request. That guy was already on Connor's last nerve and this only added fuel to the fire. The only good thing about it was that he wasn't alone in this: Crockett Marcel, who was an awesome surgeon, was there as well as he always was on the night shift. He was sitting at the desk filling out his portion of the surgical notes when his phone chimed. It was a text from his girlfriend, Ava. He smiled as he read it.

_Hey babe! Went out to Molly's. The condo got quite boring without you there!_

He shot a reply back to her. She was on point with everything she said.

_I agree. Damn, how I would kill to be there with you and have a nice, cold beer. Have fun!_

* * *

Ava walked into Molly's and right away, she recognized that Will was there. They made eye contact and she waved at him, which he did back to her. She knew that Connor and Will were very good friends and he was always nice to her too. Ava made her way to the bar because she wanted a beer. Stella was manning the bar tonight, along with Herrmann. "Hey, Ava!" Stella said, motioning for her to come sit near her section of the bar, which Ava did. Sylvie Brett, a paramedic from 51, and Hailey Upton, a detective from 21, were sitting there as well. There was an open seat by Sylvie and she took it. Ava ordered a beer and right away, Stella gave it to her.

"Hey, ladies! Where's your partner? Just curious!" Ava asked, looking straight at Sylvie. As far as she knew, Brett and Foster were attached at the hip all the time. There was nothing wrong with that, but Foster's at Molly's all the time, so something wasn't right.

"Emily's grandmother died, so she had to travel back to her parents' house to attend the funeral. From what I heard, she was really close with her grandmother," Sylvie said with a solemn look on her face. Ava nodded and took a sip of her beer. She shifted gears onto another subject and turned towards Stella.

"So, how's Kelly doing?" Ever since Benny Severide passed away, Kelly hasn't been the same. Stella is only trying to help, but she's doing the best that she can. Ava knew that. After all, she was the one that told the poor guy that his dad was dead.

"Great question. He's been shutting me out like crazy and I'm only trying to help him, but it seems like he doesn't want it!" Stella exclaimed. Ava looked around to see if Kelly was here, but to her surprise, he wasn't.

"I don't know if this will help, but may I make a suggestion?" Stella nodded in approval. "Maybe he should schedule sessions with Dr. Charles. He's one of the best psychiatrists in the state and he's a good friend of mine, along with a lot of people here. I go to him when I'm having trouble."

"That is a good suggestion, but I don't know if he would be up for it. He is stubborn and thinks he can handle this on his own!"

"If I may interject," Hailey said. "Jay was dealing with PTSD a couple years ago. It was from his military days. I told him that if he didn't go to therapy and sort this issue out that I wouldn't be his partner anymore." Stella, Sylvie, and Ava gaped at her. "I think he would be up for it, but you just have to give him that extra push to get him to do it. Kelly and Jay are a lot alike. They're both stubborn and think that they're invincible, when we know for a fact that sometimes, they're not. Trust me, it'll work." Stella smiled and nodded. "That may just work. Thanks Hailey!" Stella said. "Not a problem!" Hailey replied.

The girls continued to drink their respective alcoholic beverages and talk. They shifted gears to Connor's night shift duties. Ava was telling the story all mad and the girls understood why she was feeling that way. It's not easy to be separated from your significant other even if it's only for a short amount of time.

* * *

A few hours later, Ava finished up her beer. She only decided to drink one because she had to drive home, after all. After saying goodbye to everyone and telling Will that she'll see him at work tomorrow, she decided to call it a night. Ava left Molly's, got in her car, and started it up. She parallel parked her way out of there since she was behind a couple of other cars and if she hit the car behind her, then that wouldn't end well.

Once she put her car in drive, she started driving. Ava barely turned the corner out of Molly's before all of a sudden, everything went black.


	2. Waking Up to You Never Felt So Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was supposed to be a harmless night out at Molly's turns out to be a chaotic night in Chicago with Ava's life hanging into balance and Connor riding a rollercoaster of emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the followup chapter to the first one. It will be more intense than the previous one, just to warn you! Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> My disclaimer is in the first chapter, just so I don't have to keep repeating it!

_Previously…_

_Ava barely turned the corner at Molly's before everything went black._

Everyone from Chicago, from doctors to firefighters to cops, was having drinks at Molly's and hanging out with each other. All of a sudden, they heard a loud crash. They knew that something wasn't good. Stella and Sylvie were the first to run out of Molly's, Will right behind them.

A car was totaled out on the corner. No one knew who was in it. Once the girls saw Ava in the driver's seat all battered and beaten, they knew that they had to save her. Across her car was a red pickup truck that was also totaled. If they had to guess, this was a drunk driving incident that Ava just happened to be in the middle of. Sylvie tried to open the door, but with the weather outside being the way it was, the door was frozen shut and couldn't get opened. Cruz saw it and went to get something out of his car. "I'll be right back!" he said. Meanwhile, Hailey called an ambulance, which was 5 minutes out. A few minutes later, Joe came back with the Slamigan in his hand.

"You keep the Slamigan in your car?" Sylvie asked, baffled.

"A situation like this needs it! Trust me!" Cruz replied. He took the Slamigan and opened the door with it successfully.

Once the door was opened, Stella, Sylvie, and Will got Ava out of the car. Since the ambo was finally there, they put her on the gurney and wheeled her towards the back of the rig. The paramedics wheeled her in and Will decided that it would be best if the girls went into the rig with her while he follows them to Med. He has to figure out how to tell Connor, who he knew would be devastated once he found out. Sylvie thanked Joe from the back of the rig and he nodded in reply. Will closed the doors and tapped on them, signaling for the ambo to leave the scene, then he got in his car.

* * *

The paramedics rolled into Med with Ava on the gurney, Stella and Sylvie right behind them. Nurses pulled them back to let the doctors do their job on her. Crockett was the surgeon down there and he saw Ava being wheeled in. The paramedic on duty explained to Crockett what happened. "Ava Bekker, 29 years old, car accident, BP 115/85, stable for now, but unconscious." Crockett yelled at the charge nurse to make a room available in the OR. In the process, he paged Connor. He needed to know what was going on.

* * *

Connor was upstairs in the ICU wing when he got paged by Crockett. Judging by what it said, it sounded very urgent. He ran to the elevator, pushed the button, and got in, pushing the button for the main floor.

Once he got down there, it was chaotic. He saw Will there looking very distraught, Goodwin right next to him, and Stella Kidd and Sylvie Brett from Firehouse 51 there crying. He didn't know why the girls were there, but he had a feeling he was gonna find out soon enough. Will saw him and asked him if he could talk to him, nodding his head towards the doctors lounge. Connor nodded and followed Will into the lounge.

"Ok, you are not gonna like what I have to tell you," Will said straight off the bat. Connor feared for the worst. "Ava's life is hanging into balance right now."

"What the hell does that mean?" Connor asked with anger in his eyes.

"It means that Ava got into a car accident when she left Molly's. She barely turned the corner out of Molly's when a drunk driver in a pickup truck barreled into her. Luckily, everyone at the bar heard it and we all went out to see what was going on. Once we found out that Ava was in the car, we knew that she needed to be saved. Not gonna lie, she looked to be in pretty bad shape. The door was frozen shut, so we couldn't open it. However, Joe Cruz came through with his gadget that he had in his car and he was able to open her car door. The ambo pulled up and when the paramedics rolled Ava in, Stella and Sylvie got in the rig with her. They would not leave her side once. I followed them here. Crockett's got her in surgery. The other driver is here, but he's in worse shape than Ava was." Connor was left speechless. He couldn't comprehend this situation right now. Then, he slammed his hands onto the table right next to them. Will flinched a bit.

"I should not have taken the night shift! I should've been there with her tonight!" Connor was furious, not at Ava, but at the situation that was happening right now. He immediately put the blame on Lanik for making him take the night shift duties. Will tried to talk him down.

"Hey, we didn't know this was gonna happen. Even if you were there, it probably would've still happened. All we can do is hope for the best and pray to God or whoever we believe in that she's gonna make it out of this alive." Connor stopped his hysterics. He hugged Will and started crying. Will accepted it and reassured him that it was gonna be okay. After a minute or so, the two of them decided to make their way up to the OR to see how the surgery was going, Connor nodding at Stella and Sylvie in the process.

* * *

They got up to the room where the surgery was taking place. Will pushed the microphone button and began to talk. "How's the surgery going, Crockett?" he asked. "Great. Just getting the glass out of her right now. She's bleeding internally, but I'm positive I can stop it. Also got some lacerations, but again, they are easy to fix." Will nodded, satisfied with the news. He suggested to Connor that they go out and wait for the surgery to be done, not wanting to disturb Crockett any further.

* * *

Stella and Sylvie joined Connor and Will in the OR waiting room an hour later. Will texted them with an update and asked them if they wanted to come. They said yes without any hesitation, but they were going to get some food first since they were hungry. A few minutes later, Crockett came out and the four of them stood up. "Surgery went well. She's up in the ICU and stabilized. I do have to warn you that she might not wake up immediately. You are free to visit her," Crockett said. "Thank you, Crockett. Truth be told, you were the only person I trusted to do this surgery on the woman I love," Connor replied. "Happy I could help," Crockett said with a smile.

Once they made it to the ICU and into Ava's room, they saw how she was looking. Her head was bandaged up, eyes were closed, and face was practically rearranged. Stella winced just looking at her. Sylvie looked at the time on her phone and widened her eyes. "Stella, we gotta go! Shift starts in a few hours!" The two girls apologized to Connor and Will, saying that they will pop by tomorrow when they have free time from their shift. Connor understood completely. He waved at them and put his focus back on Ava. He got misty eyed and Will saw it. "I'm gonna go find us some food and water. You probably haven't eaten in a long while." Connor nodded and Will left. Goodwin came in.

"Wow. She's looking pretty bad," she said. "Yeah, but Crockett said that she's stable and she should wake up at any time now," Connor replied. "At least one good thing came out of this. I'm relieving you of your night shift duties, Dr. Rhodes. Trust me, I had a talk with Dr. Lanik before I came up here. I'm also ordering you to take some time off until Dr. Bekker gets out of the hospital and is ready to come back to work. Dr. Marcel will be taking over surgeries until then. I've already cleared it with him. He's okay with this." Connor thanked Goodwin and she left him to be alone with his girlfriend.

Connor sat down next to Ava's hospital bed. "Hey, babe. I don't know if you can hear me or not. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there. How was I supposed to know that this would happen? Crockett said the surgery went well and that you could wake up any time now. Maybe you could speed up the process a little bit and open those pretty brown eyes that I love waking up to every morning." He was in tears at this point. Ava didn't wake up at all that night and he just decided to sleep it off, hoping for better results in the morning. Will came back with their food and once they were done eating, he left Connor to spend the night with Ava, him too also promising to visit her tomorrow while he was on call. He didn't have the luxury of having time off like Connor would. Connor thanked Will for being there with her. Will nodded in return. His eyes then closed and he slept the night away.

* * *

The next morning, Connor was still asleep. He couldn't hear anything until he heard a sweet voice talking. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?" He knew that voice from anywhere. His eyes propped open and he ran over to Ava. She was awake and aware of her surroundings. Connor couldn't be happier. "Goodwin gave me time off to help you out. She wasn't taking no for an answer, so I just accepted it." He decided to change the subject. "God, you have no idea how happy I am to see you awake right now. I was scared to death last night!"

"Connor, I'm so sorry to put you through all that trouble," Ava said, crying.

"Avey, you have nothing to worry about. It wasn't your fault. It was that drunk driver who shouldn't have been driving at night. The most important thing is that you're here, alive, and now, life can go back to normal," Connor replied with tears in his eyes as well.

"I love you, you know that, right?"

"Oh, I do know. You'd be happy to know that I love you too!" Ava smiled and the two of them kissed. She then demanded that Connor go home, take a shower, change clothes, and get her some takeout while she rests. He was more than happy to oblige. Besides, there was a stop he had to make. As he was leaving Med, he let Will know that Ava was awake and Will made a beeline for the ICU.

* * *

First stop: Firehouse 51. When he got there, he saw Squad 3 at their table playing cards. Kelly saw him first. "Hey Connor! How's Ava doing?" he asked. "Well, I was hoping that I could give everyone here the update. I know how concerned Stella and Sylvie were last night. I should really thank them for being there." Kelly nodded and led the way towards the common room. "Everyone. Connor's here to give an update on Ava." They all stood up, waiting for good news, hopefully. "How is she?" Stella asked. Connor smiled. "She's awake. Woke me up this morning with her sweet voice." Everyone cheered and clapped, then they hugged Connor. Herrmann whispered to him that his and Ava's drinks were on the house for the next few weeks, but it was their little secret. He knew that everyone would be jealous. "Stella. Sylvie. I don't know how to thank you guys for being by her side all night." "How about you buy our drinks at Molly's next time and we'll call it even?" Sylvie asked. "Deal," Connor replied. He should probably buy Will a drink too, now that he thinks about it. Connor left the firehouse because he knew that they were all gonna stop by and see Ava.

* * *

When he got back to Ava's room, he saw Hailey Upton there, most likely asking Ava to identify the driver and give her statement. She couldn't tell her anything. She was down and out the moment the crash happened. Then, Ava apologized to Hailey, who understood. She left to leave the two of them alone. They weren't alone for long, however, because Kelly, Stella, and Sylvie walked in. Stella was taking over on ambo 61 for Foster for a couple of days, so that's why she was there before the truck. Kelly rode with them in the back of the rig. Each of them hugged Ava. Kelly decided to start the conversations. "I've decided to listen to your suggestion of going to therapy with Dr. Charles. Stella asked me about it, but she told me it was all you on that, so thank you." "No problem, Kelly! Glad to hear it!" Ava grinned. Stella decided to join in on the fun. "Connor knows this already because he visited the firehouse earlier, but Herrmann told me to tell you that your drinks are on the house at Molly's for the next couple of weeks." "Are you serious right now?" Ava asked, knowing that Herrmann didn't do this very often, so she must be very special if her drinks were on the house. Stella nodded with a smile. They stayed until their radios buzzed, which meant that they needed to go out on a call. Ava and Connor waved goodbye and sat in her room alone together.

A few hours went by and Ava was quite popular all day. Everyone from 51, 21, and Med came up to her room to see how the happy couple was doing. Dr. Latham even made time out of his busy day to come see them, and they both appreciated that. Life couldn't be more perfect right now, but Connor and Ava wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to kill Ava off, no way! This is something that I imagined would've happened in the show if it was written properly. It would've been one epic crossover!!


	3. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava has a day off after working the night shift and Connor's lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is my take on the beginning Rhekker scene from 4x11 and what would've happened if she actually got her day off and wasn't caught by Lanik forcing her to stay. Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the scene from the episode, Chicago Med, or One Chicago in general. That's the brainchild of the creative genius himself, Dick Wolf!

Connor's alarm went off signaling that it was time for another hectic and chaotic day at Chicago Med. He was actually in a bitter mood this time around because the woman he loves and his girlfriend, Ava Bekker, wasn't lying next to him. She was on the night shift, which meant that they wouldn't see each other during the day either. Connor was convinced that the world must hate him today.

He got up and did his normal routine. Once all of that was done, he got in his car and drove off to Chicago Med, anticipating to see Ava before she left.

* * *

Connor was in the ED at Chicago Med. He just got done settling down there when he saw Ava walk down the hallway in her puffer coat ready to go. She looked exhausted and is probably dying to get home. He smiled when he saw her.

"Long night?" he asked Ava.

"Exceptionally long," Ava replied.

"Why don't you head to my place?"

"The new mattress just got delivered this morning."

"Ah. Don't you think that's something we ought to break in together?"

"I like where your head's at." He handed Ava his keys and she sent him a flirtatious smile back, which made him smile too.

Connor suddenly saw Dr. Lanik and once he told Ava, she booked it out of Med so he doesn't catch her and make her stay all day. Ava got in her car with a smile on her face. She can't wait until the day is over.

* * *

Ava walked up the steps and turned the keys to the lock on Connor's place. She walked in and immediately set her bag down. She saw the mattress that got delivered and decided to take matters into her own hands. The bed was torn down and the mattress was replaced, then she made the bed all over again. Ava couldn't wait until Connor got home so they could break in the new mattress together like he suggested.

* * *

Around lunchtime a couple hours later, Ava decided to take a bath because she was exhausted and needed to relax. A glass of wine and her phone were sitting on the edge of the bathtub. She had her eyes closed and was relaxing until her phone rang. Connor was calling. She was smiling when she saw that.

"Hey baby!" Ava said.

"Hey. You have no idea how much I miss you right now," Connor replied.

"I miss you too. How's your day going so far?"

"As good as it can get, I guess. Car accident victim." Connor told her as much as he could about his case without violating HIPAA and Ava was mesmerized with every word. "Latham was helping me out today, but it wasn't the same."

"Oh, yeah. How so?"

"Latham isn't you. We're a team and we work well together. I'm actually having lunch with Will right now because my usual lunch buddy isn't here." Ava heard Will in the background chirping at him. "Nice to know that I'm the second choice!" She laughed at Will's griping.

"I'm sorry about that! Hopefully, I can be your dinner buddy tonight instead."

"You got it! I can't wait to come home and see you. Break in the new mattress."

"Same here! I actually got the mattress on the bed and ready to go for us to break it in."

"Great! Makes me even more excited! I better go. My stomach's not happy with me right now." Ava laughed.

"Okay. I sure don't want to lose you to your own stomach. See you soon!"

They hung up and Ava felt much better now that she talked with Connor. Can the day just be over already?

* * *

A few hours later, Ava was making dinner when she heard the door open and arms immediately wrap around her waist.

"Hi!" Ava said, smiling.

"Hey," Connor replied.

"Did your day get any better since we talked?"

"Yeah, but it still wasn't the same." Connor then sat on one of the barstools while he watched Ava making dinner.

"I know, but I'll be right there with you tomorrow, so there's that to look forward to!"

"Latham didn't know what to do with himself today. He wasn't used to not hearing our banter for a day." Ava laughed.

"Well, we'll be back to bantering in no time!" It was Connor's turn to laugh. Dinner was ready and the two of them ate their dinner discussing how their days went. They ate faster than usual though because there was something that they've been wanting to do all day and they couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

It was finally time for Connor and Ava to break in the mattress, and the two of them did just that! A couple hours passed by and they were tired. The two of them then went to sleep happy that they were sleeping right next to each other again. It was just the way it should be forever.


	4. My Demons Lay Here Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava is finally home from the hospital after her devastating, life-threatening car accident and it's up to Connor to take care of her. But, is that really a good idea, though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a followup to the first two chapters. A reviewer on FF.net suggested that I should do a chapter on Connor taking care of Ava, so I did. But, since it's Rhekker, there's going to be difficulties that turn into a happy ending, so don't worry!! 
> 
> My disclaimer is in the first chapter, so I don't have to keep repeating it!

Ava was finally home from Med after her car accident a few days ago. Connor got some time off from Goodwin in order to take care of his girlfriend and he'd much rather be with her than do surgeries alone without his partner in crime, worrying about her 24/7 while she's at home.

When they woke up, Connor changed her bandages on the places with lacerations. They were coming close to healing, so that's quite the progress that Ava was making. She usually didn't need much TLC, but she appreciated that Connor was there for her.

"There you go. Good as new!" Connor said.

"Thank you. I really appreciate you being here," Ava replied.

"Well, I'm happy to be here. Trust me, I'd rather be here with you than worrying about you during surgery, which causes me to mess up the surgery and then feel Latham's wrath."

"We can't have that now, can we?" Connor shook his head, mouthing nope in the process. "Besides, you can't mess up without me there to see it." Ava teased him. Connor laughed. She may have gotten hurt and damaged everywhere else, but she still kept her sarcastic remarks, which Connor loved.

Ava decided that she wanted to watch a movie, so her and Connor made their way to the couch. They turned on Netflix and looked through the options, finally deciding on one. Ava cuddled into Connor and they were resting peacefully, looking at the screen.

* * *

A few days later, Ava was almost ready to return to work and she was grateful for that. For most car accident survivors, their injuries usually take longer to heal, that is if they're still alive. She had the luxury of getting the short end of the stick and shorter healing time. It helped when both her and her boyfriend were doctors that knew how to take care of things like this. She went to see another doctor to get a second opinion and Connor understood that. However, Connor's been in doctor mode himself more than boyfriend mode lately, and she was getting tired of it. He walked out of the bedroom, still sleepy eyed, and looked at her. She smiled at him when she saw him.

"Hey, babe. Coffee's ready if you want some!" Ava said. Connor walked over to the coffee, got some for himself, and joined Ava in the living room, sitting on the armchair next to the couch. "So, the doctor said that I'm almost ready to return to work. Isn't that great?" She was beaming. However, what Connor said caused her to frown.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Usually, it takes car accident survivors longer to heal."

"Connor, it's not like I'm on complete bed rest anymore. I'm up and walking. I can see clearly. I can move my arm when I couldn't before. I'm ready." Connor nodded, went back into the bedroom, got dressed, then walked out of the condo. He didn't want to have this discussion any further right now. Ava was confused. _What's his problem?_ she thought.

* * *

Connor went to Med, greeted everybody, gave updates on Ava, and looked for Dr. Charles. He needed to talk to him. When he got up to the floor where his office was, he knocked on the door and Dr. Charles gave the okay for him to come in.

"Dr. Rhodes. What brings you in today? I thought you were off!" Dr. Charles said.

"I am, but I need to talk to you about something," Connor replied.

"I'd be happy to listen. What do you need to talk about?"

"Well, Ava went to another doctor to get a second opinion and that doctor said that she's almost ready to return to work. But, I think that she should stay home a bit longer. She says that she can do everyday functions and can move the places that had lacerations on them now, but I'm not so sure."

"Connor, I know you don't want to, but sometimes you have to listen to your girlfriend and understand her point of view. She might be getting stir crazy to come back too. Have you ever thought about that?"

"Yeah. I know I am. It's just hard seeing the person you love hurt and now that I have to take care of her, it's hard for me to adjust from doctor mode to boyfriend mode all of a sudden sometimes."

"I understand that. Does Ava know how you feel?"

"No. I was too scared to tell her."

"Well, you should talk to her about how you're feeling. Maybe that may make things better."

"Ok." Connor got up out of his chair across from Dr. Charles's desk. "That might help. Thank you, Dr. Charles. I needed this."

"No problem, Connor. Come to me anytime. That goes for Ava too. Let me know how things work out!" Connor nodded and walked out of the room. He needed to have a deep conversation with Ava when he got home.

* * *

Connor got home and apologized for his actions to Ava. He sat down and told her every single detail about how he felt about this situation. Ava understood everything he was saying. She, like him, was really stir crazy to get back to doing surgery, the one thing she loved besides her boyfriend. She made a suggestion to go to her next appointment with her when she gets her clearance. It might make him feel better actually hearing it from the doctor.

So, that's what they did. When the doctor gave the clearance for Ava to return to work, Connor actually breathed out a sigh of relief. He hugged Ava with absolute joy. His partner in crime would be back to work with her in no time and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

That night, Connor and Ava decided to go to Molly's to celebrate the good news. They did have free drinks after all! When they walked in, everyone was cheering and clapping for them. Ava was up and walking. All of them couldn't be happier about that. The two of them went to the bar and told everyone the good news about Ava returning to work. Everyone there gave their congratulations and said good things about it.

"Oh, Herrmann! Before I forget, Stella, Sylvie, Joe, and Will's drinks are on me this first round!" The four of them cheered at that. It was Connor's way of thanking them for helping Ava out immediately after the accident when he couldn't be there and for being by her side when he couldn't.

The four of them and their significant others, along with Connor and Ava, drank their beverages and talked about everything under the sun. This was the most fun that the happy couple has had in awhile. Both of them couldn't wait to go back to work and conquer surgeries together, like they always do. It's what they were meant to do and Med didn't feel the same without either of them.


	5. Christmas Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Connor learns that Ava has not done any Christmas traditions, he goes out of his way to make sure that Ava has the best Christmas ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one that I shimmied up around Christmastime and I know we are way past that, but it's too cute and lighthearted not to post! Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Chicago Med or One Chicago in general. That is the brainchild of the creative genius himself, Dick Wolf!

Connor and Ava were making their way down the hallway after a very successful surgery the two of them underwent. A patient had an aortic dissection and it went over very smoothly, with tons of precision. It's always good to have patients survive a surgery before Christmas. The holiday deserves to be spent with families and people that others care about. Ava was talking with Connor about how her Christmas was spent in South Africa.

"Wait. So, you're telling me that you've never done the usual Christmas traditions?" Connor asked, baffled at the fact.

"Yep. South Africa was so warm during Christmas that we just spent time at the beach all day. Tanned, surfed, you know, the usual things that people do at a beach," Ava said. The image that was floating through Connor's mind right now was not appropriate for this moment. He snapped out of it very quickly.

"Well, in the US, we take Christmas very seriously here."

"I've gathered that!" Connor suddenly had an idea.

"How about I take you across town tonight so that you can experience a true Chicago Christmas for the first time?"

"Really? I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"No, you aren't! You're my girlfriend and I enjoy spending time with you. Trust me, I'd rather be doing that than going through a horrendous dinner with my family."

"Ok, then it's a date." The happy couple kissed.

Both Connor and Ava had to work on the Christmas holiday itself, so the fact that they had a night off a few days before makes it even more special.

* * *

The shift ended quicker than both Connor and Ava were expecting. Not that they were complaining about it, by any means! Wintertime in Chicago meant that the sun went down earlier, which was perfect for what Connor had planned. He asked Ava if she was ready to go and when she nodded, he took her hand and they walked out of Med, excited for what was happening tonight.

* * *

First order of business: seeing Christmas lights. Ava mentioned that she's never had hot chocolate before, so Connor bought her one and he bought one for himself as well. Plus, you can't see Christmas lights without drinking hot chocolate. It's the perfect combo! The botanical garden was hosting a light display, so they decided to walk through it. Ava was in awe at how stunning these lights were. She's never seen anything like it.

"Wow. These are so beautiful!" Ava said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, so are you, but I agree," Connor said. Ava smiled at that statement. She kissed Connor.

"How are people this talented able to make something like this come to life?"

"I don't know. Just know that I am not one of them." Ava chuckled.

They finally reached the end of the light display and threw away their hot chocolates. Ava was excited to see what Connor had in store for them next.

* * *

Second order of business: ice skating. Connor wasn't the best at ice skating himself, but it's a tradition in Chicago to go to Maggie Daley Park during the holiday season and hit up the rink. Ava deserved to undergo this tradition. He made a reservation earlier in the day online after he finished up his surgical notes.

The two of them got their skates and put them on. Hands were held as they guided each other towards the rink. For a first timer, Ava wasn't doing too bad. She let go of Connor and started to skate by herself. Connor was mesmerized at how carefree she was when skating. He could look at her doing this all night.

"Hey. Wanna race?" Ava asked, her competitive side showing.

"You bet. You're going down," Connor said. The race ended up being just them chasing each other, but they were laughing and having fun, and that's more important than competition.

* * *

Third and final order of business: seeing the Christmas tree at Millenium Park. It is the longest standing tradition in Chicago and Connor knew that Ava needed to see it. Plus, it wasn't too far from the rink, so it was within walking distance.

"I had a lot of fun tonight. I didn't think that people celebrated Christmas this hardcore until I've experienced it myself," Ava said.

"I told you! I'm glad you had fun. Luck has it, so did I," Connor replied.

"We should do this every year. See the Christmas lights, then I kick your ass in a true skating race, and then we see the biggest tree I've ever seen in my life." Connor chuckled at the mention of a race.

"That's a great idea, Avey." Ava smiled.

"Did you know that two of my favorite things start with C?" Connor looked at her.

"Oh, really now?"

"Yes. Christmas and Connor." Connor was happy that his girlfriend now loved Christmas. He had a feeling it was because he had a huge role to play in that. They finally reached the tree and Ava was in awe at the blue lights surrounding it.

"I thought the light display was stunning, but this is awesome!" Ava said.

"Yeah. My mom used to bring Claire and I here all the time. We were lucky enough to get away from the madness that was my father. It's my favorite thing to do during the holiday season now," Connor said. Ava was shocked. Her boyfriend never usually talked about his personal and family life all that much, so hearing a snippet of it tonight was icing on the cake.

"Hey. Wanna get a picture of us in front of the tree?" Connor nodded in response. They were able to find someone to take a picture of them and Ava then kissed Connor for the perfect photo op. Once the picture was done being taken, they both looked at it. Connor was satisfied with the results. He would have to make a couple copies of this photo when he got it developed after shift tomorrow: one for his place and one to give to Ava for Christmas. This Christmas was the most special one he's had in a long time. He has Ava to thank for that. She is the best gift he's ever gotten and he couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How cute was that? I enjoyed writing it!! 
> 
> I NEED SOME HELP: Please send some prompts my way! For some reason, writing Rhekker is the hardest thing ever and I can't think of anymore, so if I could get some feedback from you guys as to what you would like to see, I would really appreciate that!!


End file.
